littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst locations
Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst features a total of ten districts and six cases for each location, each with unique scenery and composition. State of Democratic Union State of Democratic Union is a country as main setting for Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst. Based on United States, SDU is a futuristic home of technologies, begins in the early 22nd century despite the presence of radical gangs, serial killers, unseen supernatural beings and corrupt regime forces. A total of 58 cases are situated across the city, which is composed of ten states. The Azure Peaks Police Department (APPD) is the featured law enforcement agency that serves the State of Democratic Union. One year after Night Spirit's demise, the SDU lives in a peaceful life once again. But, unfortunately the twist of horrors has started once again when a psychopathic hacker and serial killer started a grotesque murder spree, as well as the extremist group Angel of Death begin to terrorized people around SDU. Azure Peaks (Washington) Azure Peaks is the first city of SDU. It featured an universities, art museums, a satellite city and casual suburbs. It will focused on Red Cape, the red-hooded serial killer who seek revenge on young people by sneaking into the Azure Peaks University and killing those who screams by cutting out their tongues. Twinville (Idaho) Twinville is the second city of SDU. It is a very relaxing places, such are lakes, rivers and small towns. It will focused on an upcoming most iconic horror movie festival. It also centered around a lake monster, known as the Lake Creature, who takes the lives of virgin girls and women by drowning them in the lakes. Aurora Hill (Colorado) Aurora Hill is the third city of SDU. It is a fair country, such are western plains, the street district includes many financial, business and corporate buildings. It will focuses on a sinister person in grim reaper cloak creating Black Whale, a deadly social-network game that attracts young children and adolescents to challenge the weird and gory tasks. The final challenge requiring the player to kill someone and commit suicide to avoid police custody. La Vena (New Mexico) La Vena is the fourth city of SDU. It is a district has mostly remote, populated by a few tribes. This place has a Mexican-styled city such are bullfighting arena and designed town. Centered around La Llorona, the weeping ghost who terrorized La Vena has mysteriously murdering parents and kidnapping children into the river, and also focus on disappearance of senior detective's children. Elmville (Oklahoma) Elmville is the fifth city of SDU. It is a district has one of the world's largest livestock markets. Oil, natural gas, petroleum products and related industries are the largest sector of the local economy. This place focus on the investigating the actions of the Russian mafia, the basketball team Elmville Lightning in their final match, and Dream Eater, a grotesque monster who steal the victim's dream and kill them if they wake up screaming. Oakwood (Missouri) Oakwood is the sixth city of SDU. Oakwood is the home of numerous trails, parks, and reserves such as Stonefield and Paradise Park. The district focuses on the gang wars, heist, corruption and unemployment that Angel of Death cult control it. It also centered around Angel of Death's cult member called "Energy Beast Butcher", a serial killer who is using a mixture of cyanide and the Energy Beast energy drink to poisoning their victims to death. Hale Town (Kentucky) Hale Town is the seventh city of SDU. This district is a bigger town which focus on the Dust Devil, a masked criminal who create the stronger sandstorm being man-made to brings the destruction toward town. It also focuses on an election campaign crisis set off by the assassination of the vice president's bodyguard, and that promised to protect the new president from assassinate attempt. Juniper Beach (Virginia) Juniper Beach is the eighth city of SDU. It is also home to several state parks, several long-protected beach areas, military bases, universities and more. The district revolves around identifying the one of the soldier who is the Nightcrawler, a mysterious criminal who spotting at night and kills the victims with claws to prevent the cops from arresting the leader, La Legion. It also focus on the romantic relationship between Mandy and Velia, as well as the malevolent scareware program "NighTerror" comes back to hunt down the military army system that linked to Jessica Cassidy's stepmother, Annie Collette. Gainesburg (Florida) Gainesburg is the ninth city of SDU. It it also a largest entertainment territory such as tropical parks, bridges, bars and games centers. The district deals with El Terror, a psychopathic hacker who was the mastermind behind the violent murder of Jessica Cassidy year ago, plans to launch the NightTerror program on the electrical devices that kills anyone who see it. It also focus on finding La Legion, and finally focuses on identifying the Azure Peaks' police detective who behind the traumatic past of the plane crash that killed her entire family. Chichen Itza (Mexico) Chichen Itza was a large pre-Columbian city built by the Maya people, located in Yucatan State, Mexico. It's also the tenth and final stage of the game. Chichen Itza The city may have had the most diverse population in the Maya world, a factor that could have contributed to the variety of architectural styles at the site. The place focuses on digging deep into the mysterious murder of Jessica Cassidy and the cruel-hearted Cassidy family's bad behavior that need to be unearthed before "El Terror" sacrifice the police detective and take over SDU. Category:Locations Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter locations Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases